The Escape
by Lacrimoire
Summary: Sakura hates men while these guys don't care about women. Sakura thinks men are only using their raging hormones to think while they get annoyed on how emotional a woman can get. Both side think the opposite gender sucks and so happens they're all living next to each other and became the best of friends. Funny and ironic but what if someone decides to escape the friendzone?
1. Chapter 1: Lucky or Unlucky?

**Author:** Lacrimoire

**Genre:** Humor, Romance, Drama and stuffs ..

**Title: **The Escape

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto. All I have is my delusions of bishies and some random ideas.

**A/N : Greetings! It's my first attempt to create a fanfiction so please be kind. This author here will do her best.**

**Notes:**

"Sakura" - conversation

_Sakura - flashbacks_

**Sakura - screaming**

_'Sakura' - inner thoughts_

Summary: The interaction between woman and men isn't very logical. Sakura hates men while these guys doesn't care about women. Sakura thinks men are only using their raging hormones to think while they get annoyed on how emotional a woman can get. Both side think the opposite gender sucks and so happens they're all living next to each other and became the best of friends. Funny and ironic but what if someone decides to escape the friendzone?

**Chapter 1**

The first time Sasori let a girl get close to him, she beat the daylights out of him. She thought he was a pervert. She has this monstrous strength which made him end up with a fractured arm and black eye on both eyes. Sasori is not really angry since the woman is just being cautious but this will hinder his work and he needs compensation.

The 19 year old woman named Sakura Haruno is the suspect.

"How did he end up like this Miss?" the policeman man asked with a hint of amusement in his tone. Sakura sighed while staring at the man next to her. He has red hair and a good looking guy. He looks like a doll with his angelic features.

How can she mistook him as the pervert?

"I thought he was the stalker lurking on the street. Rumor has it that he has red hair." Sakura sighed wearing a tired and guilty expression. "and he tried to pull me while I'm about to cross the street." '_That's it Sakura. It's not totally your fault.'_

Right.

Sakura shouldn't feel so down. It was a mistake. Mistake is normal like how a meteor accidentally hit a person. Accidents happen and what happened tonight is not an exception.

The red haired man cleared his throat and spoke. "Officer, I just saved her from being hit by a speeding motorcycle with a plate number RFU1763. You can check the CCTV's on the area." The policeman stared at Sakura waiting for her statement. _'Wait. What? I love my freedom, thank you very much. I have to defend myself! Shanaroo!' _

But nothing worth saving her sorry self came out of her mouth. Sakura just lowered her head admitting defeat.

Her parent would crawl out from their graves if their daughter got arrested by beating someone up by mistake whose intention is to save her. She's 19 for God's sake so the prison is just happy to have her there, with gates wide open. Sakura starts giving both of them the kicked puppy look. '_Ha! Take that. Men are supposed to be a sucker of this.'_ She cringed at the thought of wearing the prisoner's uniform. Orange uniform won't suit her too it clashes with the color of her hair. She felt like crying but her pride won't allow her.

"How do you plan to settle this young man?"

The room became silent for a while. Sakura fidgets on her seat while waiting for her verdict.

Finally, the guy named Sasori spoke. "I am a puppeteer and a doll maker. This injury will really affect my business." Sakura starts estimating the damage would cost. She's broke at the moment. She bought a few BL games a few weeks back and it's quite pricey.

"You mentioned you're a medical student right? You'll just have to nurse me back to health and do the things I'll ask you to do." Sakura never felt so happy in her life. She won't be sleeping behind bars tonight.

"The money doesn't matter since I'm at fault too for trying to save an individual who's currently suffering from paranoia." Sakura's brow twitched.

_'He's mad after all. Paranoia? This guy is being sarcastic eh?'_ "I'm sure she's capable of doing ANYTHING I'll ask her. Feel free to arrest her if she doesn't cooperate." Sakura saw him smirk which made her inner alarm bells to ring.

_'This little imp!'_

Leave it to him to look like a saint then be a demon the next few seconds.

He continued, "Since her apartment unit is next to mine I'm sure it won't be a hassle." Sakura blinked her eyes comically.

The policeman gave hearty laugh and pat both Sasori and Sakura's head. "Good. Neighbors should help each other out. So that's it then, you are free to go Miss." Sakura is still staring at Sasori with her owlish eyes.

* * *

"I thought you were kidding. Forehead, how can you do that to the poor guy?" Sakura and Ino are hanging out at Ichiraku, a famous restaurant in the area.

"Trust me Ino, I hope I'm just joking." Sakura gulp the glass of sake without flinching a muscle."He's going to murder me Ino." Sakura could feel the burning sensation of sake in her throat. She's not a good drinker but tonight is an exception.

"Who's this guy by the way?" Ino asked with interest.

"His name is Sasori. Last name, I don't know." _'and I don't care.'_ Sakura shrugged. Who cares about that anyway?

"Sasori? **Eh?!** Is he **Sasori** the famous doll maker?" Sakura nods then Ino squealed so loud that Sakura had to check if her eardrum is still intact.

"What's with that Ino-pig? Do you want to mutilate my ears or something?"

"Sakura, you lucky bitch!" Ino poke her forehead then grinned. '_Bitch?' Great! It seems Ino is malfunctioning again.'_

"Kami hasn't forsaken you after all. This is it Forehead. Prepare yourself for the second love. The heavens are conspiring for you to finally get laid!" Ino's laughter is getting annoying each second.

"Getting laid? Oh please." Sakura rolled her eyes. That's the last thing on her mind at this moment. After her break up with Sasuke, Sakura dedicated her life in her studies and her life in general. The break up was a year ago and she's proud to say that she has moved on. The reason they broke up is because Sasuke can't love her as a woman. _'Atleast he tried.'_ Some painful memories are flooding her system like a wildfire. His words were like salt on a slug. And she thought she finally escaped the friendzone. _'Fucking false alarm.'_

Sakura took another mouthful of sake. Yes, her feelings for the Uchiha is gone but the break up left a scar on her heart. Sometimes she looks in the mirror and just hate herself. Maybe if she doesn't have that freaky pink hair or that A-cup breast and a is bit taller maybe things with Sasuke turned out to be different. She doesn't trust her ability to ensnare men with her charms.

'_What's wrong with her flat chest anyway? Flat is in. Flatscreens and all. What's wrong with having a humble breast? Men being men.' _

She act as if she's not bothered by that issues but it really bothers her.

She wasn't as strong as she thought she was.

Ino noticing the seriousness and the gloomy atmosphere gave her hug.

"You know I'm here for you right?" Sakura fought the urge to cry helplessly. Ino understands her the most. She didn't have a nice life. Sakura always got it tough. Losing her parents in a plane crash when she was 9 then her relatives took turn on taking care of her but some of her relatives are not that accommodating. Thanks to the scholarship and her part time job Sakura finally has the strength to be independent.

"Forehead." Ino spoke wearing a serious expression on her face. '_This Ino is out of character. Maybe she drank too much sake.' _Sakura starts dialing Shikamaru's number but Ino interrupted her. "Listen to me Forehead!" Some eyes are at them a bit curious on why her blonde best friend is speaking too loud. Ino leaned down close to her, her forehead against Sakura's.

"No matter how much pain you feel, never stop loving. Because one of it will surely turn into an eternal love. That's how I found Shika." she is slurring but the sincerity is there.

"Ino." Sakura was taken aback but managed to crack a smile. "You're really drunk." Both of them laughed so hard. The cook Teuchi and her daughter Ayame can't help but laugh with them too. The atmosphere is just infectious.

A few minutes later Shikamaru arrived to pick up the drunk Ino.

"Are you sure you'll be fine Sakura? We can drop you home." Shikamaru closed the door of his car with the drunk Ino still screaming forehead and stuffs.

"I'll be fine Shikamaru besides, Ino is worse than I am. I'm still capable of going home on my own." She's really drunk too but she decided not to bother the Nara since her apartment is just a walking distance plus their destination is on the opposite street.

"I hope Ino didn't trouble you. This woman can be really troublesome sometimes."

"Oh no, no. I had a great time with Ino. Take care of her Shikamaru." Sakura pat Shikamaru's back as she starts walking away.

Her apartment is just a few meters away from Ichiraku's. She wiped the sweat from her humongous forehead. It sure is hot tonight. She's about to cross the street when a speeding white car caught her peripheral vision. The fact that she's drunk made her movement slightly sluggish._ 'A car? I think it will hit me. What an unlucky day.' _She braced her body for the impact.

A loud crash filled the air.

Sakura heard the screaming of some people as her vision blurred.

The last thing Sakura saw is the long blonde hair dancing with the wind.

**-END OF CHAPTER 1-**

* * *

Hello.

So what do you think? It's my first time writing a fanfic so I hope it's not that bad.

Please leave reviews. It will be greatly appreciated. I'll do my best on this one. It's just the start sorry if it's short I plan to start this fic slowly. Any suggestions is okay too.

Have a nice day!

**-Lacrimoire**


	2. Chapter 2: Good Morning!

**Author:** Lacrimoire

**Genre:** Humor, Romance, Drama and stuffs ..

**Title:** The Escape

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Naruto. All I have is my delusions of bishies and some random ideas.

**A/N : Greetings! Here is the Chapter 2. It's short but I promise. The next chapter will be longer. Reviews will be appreciated. Oh! ****XxNina-himexX and PepperMINTkid. Thank you for the reviews. I'll do my best. :) So continue reading this. Tehee ~ I actually don't know who'll end up with who yet lol XD So the reviews and suggestion might influence the pairing. I'm taking this slow so patience puh-lease?. (=w=) Anyway, have a day and take care.**

**Notes:**

"Sakura" - conversation

_Sakura - flashbacks_

**Sakura - screaming**

_'Sakura' - inner thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sakura's head hurts like hell. As if a thousand overweight hippos just stepped on it a thousand times.

_'Stupid hangover.' _she muttered mentally.

She must be really drunk to have this very painful headache. She rolled on the other side of the bed. Her pillow is missing.

She's still sleepy and she wants to cuddle her pillow the whole day. Thank God it's a weekend, she can do whatever she want. Her thick medical books can wait she needs to relax. She sniffed herself and winced, _'Great, I smell horrible. Wait.'_ She can detect the faint smell of puke on her shirt. _'Woah!'_

_'Ugh. This will be gross when I wash it.'_ She poke her forehead a few times to relieve the headache a bit. She's really drunk last night, she didn't even remember getting home. She chuckled at the thought that she probably teleported or something. It's the first time she allowed herself to get drunk. She drinks, yes but only to the point of being tipsy.

She stretched her arms and stared at the window. "What a beautiful day!" The gentle breeze fanning her face is so relaxing. The chirping of the birds is comforting too. "Greeting Mr. Sun." She smiled inwardly but her stomach growled rather loudly shattering the serene mood.

"I'm huuungry." She muttered. _'That can wait.'_ She starts unbuttoning her shirt, eyes half-lidded due to sleepiness. _'I needs to clean myself first. Then I'll have a hot cup of chocolate and some creampuffs for breakfast. Hm? Pancakes would be nice too. Yosh. But I need to take a shower fir-'_

Her train of thought immediately stopped when she saw a human figure staring at her not far from her bed. Sakura tilts her head on one side to make sure she's not mistaken but someone is really there. Someone she doesn't even know. _'Eh?'_

3

2

1

**"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my room!"** Sakura boomed.

Sakura is not amused. Waking up with a stranger staring at you is not a good way to start her day. She flinched when the headache invaded her moment of interrogating the stranger.

"So you're awake. Feeling better, un?" the blonde stranger asked.

"Who are you and why are you in my room?" Sakura asked with less enthusiasm since she's too hungry to waste her energy. Imagine how many calories you'll burn by screaming, glaring, and releasing some killing intent. It's tough being tough when you're angry when hungry. _'How poetic of me, it rhymed.'_

"Are you seriously asking me that?" The blonde stranger chuckles and gestured her to look around.

Sakura landed back in reality with a crash.

It's not her room.

_'Crap.'_

If it's possible she wish the floor would crack open and some random demon would drag her away from here. She didn't have a mole or birthmark on her butt, so how come she's so unlucky these days? She focused her attention on the person in front of her.

What a pretty being. Blonde hair and a pale yet rosy skin. She looks like a princess. Slim and tall, she'll pass as a model. Her eyes landed on the woman's chest. _'Pfft. You really can't have it all. Flatter than mine.' _she smirked inwardly, feeling victorious.

The woman has a long blonde hair and it's curled neatly. She reminds her of Ino but the woman here is prettier than the Yamanaka girl. She's wearing a pink lolita dress with frills and laces, to sum it up the woman in front of her is all dolled up while Sakura is still wearing her shirt from yesterday. Sakura on the other hand is gaping like fish out of the fish tank.

"My name is Deidara and you're in my room. I live two units away from your apartment unit so you can say we're neighbors. My assistant almost hit you with my car last night and that probably scared you that you passed out."

Sakura is listening intently and is ready to bow and apologize for whatever she did that's probably offending and for letting this kind woman's time be wasted by taking care of her who was too wasted to take care of herself. _'No alcohol for you.'_

"I uhh .. didn't cause any trouble right?" She asked in an unsure tone.

The blonde woman gave her a very bright smile.

Too bright for her liking.

"Speaking of trouble you did quite a lot last night." Then like a movie playing in her mind the memory of last night came to her like a wrecking ball.

* * *

_"Damn." Deidara muttered._

_ Tobi just smashed his precious car on the metal post for the sake of saving a weird looking female. He's pretty sure they didn't hit her with his car so she's suppose to be unscathed so why is she lying on the road?_

_He's suppose to attend his next photoshoot but something stupid as this happened. He called the agency to reschedule the photoshoot. He then eyed the pink haired woman and sighed. If something happened with his beautiful face he'll hunt this girl down.  
_

_Being a model means you have to be careful with your body and face. It's everything._

_Deidara is a rising model. A cross-dressing model. A natural beauty.  
_

_He loves his job so much due to the fact that he loves cute and girly things. He likes dressing up too. For Deidara, dressing up is like art. When those colors, design, and style everything is just amazing. He's probably gay or whatever but who cares? Hes earning money and he's happy what more could he ask?_

_He's kind of worried though. His masculinity is showing, after all no matter how pretty he'll look he's still a man. It might affect his career so he's enjoying it while it last._

_Back to the troublesome situation. 'The light was green and green light means you're not suppose to cross the street. Is this girl an idiot or -'_

_ the sickening smell of alcohol reached his nostrils._

_ 'or drunk.'_

_He examined the woman. No, she's too short to be a woman. He examined the girl further. 'Pink?' Deidara's eyebrow raised. 'Hm? I've seen this girl before. Where?When?' He remembered seeing this person once. It's the girl living two units away from his apartment unit. At least he knows where to drop her off._

_"Tobi!" he called out to his assistant. A black haired guy suddenly popped out of the car._

_"Yes senpai?"_

_"Pick that troublesome woman up. I know her."_

_He's apathetic to her sufferings but it's just wrong to leave her here so he decided to take her with him._

_After a a few minutes the finally arrived with Tobi piggybacking the poor girl and Deidara leading the way._

_"Unit 404 .. 404 .." Deidara mumbles like a mantra. " 404 ... 40- Ah found it!"_

_He assisted Tobi on putting Sakura let Sakura lean on her door for support. He's about to leave when Tobi tugged his skirt._

_"What?" he spat annoyingly._

_"We can't just leave her here senpa-"_

_"She's not our responsibility anymore and obviously we can't enter her room since we don't know the password. We've done our part now go home." Deidara is about to step away when Tobi spoke again._

_"Senpai! She's ... I think she's waking up.!"_

_'What? Not good.'_

_"So? Hide here ?!" Deidara pulled Tobi to hide behind the big trashcan. 'Maybe it won't be that bad to make sure she'll really get home safe.'_

* * *

_Sakura opened her eyes. She fell asleep huh? She tried getting up yet failed miserably when she fell down.'I really shouldn't get drunk. I become incompetent. Oh? I'm at my doorstep?' Sakura tilts her head. '404? Tch. Not good. She can't see well without her glasses. She checked her purse for her glasses while staggering a bit._

_She hates the fact that all the units are identical. _

_'Found it.'_

_She's about to wear it when it slipped from her hand._

_'Tch.' She narrowed her eyes to locate her glasses. 'There you are.' She took a few steps then she heard a crack. _

_She just stepped on something._

_Deidara facepalmed._

_Is this girl for real?_

_She just stepped on her glasses and now it's in pieces. Tobi is fighting the urge to laugh while Deidara whacked his head._

_Sakura just sighed. 'Guess I'll have to make the best out of my eyes.' She walked a few more step then stopped. She checked the number written on the door. '404' yep. It's her doorstep. She typed her 8-digit password._

_'11111111. There'. She press the enter button._

_"Beep! Try again." the machine replied._

_"What? Guess I should try again."_

_'11111111.'_

_"Beep! Try again."_

_Today is not a good day. She's annoyed._

_Nope._

_Impatient and pissed beyond hell is probably more appropriate. one more. Mistakes happens, she just have to try again._

_''11111111.'' she yelled.  
_

_"Beep! Try again."_

_That's it. Sakura starts kicking her door. "Stupid! I'm giving you the right password and you're beeping like a retard! Let me in?! Let me in?! You ^86%40 !"_

_Deidara and Tobi's jaw dropped. She's spouting rainbows of curses.  
_

_"Her eyesight is that bad? It's 409. Right password my ass and who on their right mind would make 11111111 as their password? She might as well let a burglar in. I should call the owner now" _

_"You can't do that senpai! You'll get her in trouble. Tobi is a good boy, he'll protect the lady."_

_"Ha? Protect? She's kicking the door of my apartment and you're telling me to not get her into trouble? Stop playing the good Samaritan dumbass. I'm your employer don't just take that demented flamingo's side." _

_"How rude of you senpai! Senpai is such a meanie. Tobi likes her hair."_

_"If you like her that much,I'll ... fire you! Be that flamingo's assistant for all I care!" Deidara huffed._

_They continue bickering with hushed voices._

_On the other hand Sakura is sleepy and her head is throbbing. She wants a hot bath but she can't since the stupid machine won't accept her password. What's wrong with the world today? She just wants a peaceful life but the world won't even allow it. Big fat tears starts to fall from her eyes. When she gets really angry she can't help but cry._

_"You think you're so tough huh? Watch me."_

_She stepped back glaring at the door with a fighting stance. With her open palm she starts waving her hand and in a loud voice she screamed._

_"Open sesameee! Open sesameee!" when that didn't work she starts wailing like a child much to Deidara's distress. He really hate crying women the most. He also hates it when someone have the nerve the get drunk when they can't even handle their alcohol well. And here is the woman who's doing both._

_Deidara glimpse over his hysterical neighbor. It's a pain to watch her. It's as if she lost something important.  
_

_'Alcohol melts common sense and harmful for the brain. ' He noted. This girl is a perfect example of someone who just lost her common sense._

_Should he laugh or should he be sympathetic?_

_He stood up and starts walking to Sakura's direction. His heels creating a loud tapping sound which caught Sakura's attention. Her emerald eyes meet Deidara's blue ones._

_"I-Ino." She sniff._

_'Ino?' Deidara scratched his head. He showed himself without thinking. 'Now what?'_

_The pink haired girl suddenly glomp Deidara. Both of them fell down on the floor, the girl is clinging to him tightly. Deidara is not really good with women but he decided to return the hug. It's been so long since he last have a close physical contact with the opposite sex. She's seems delicate and fragile. He is patting the girl's back when suddenly she started throwing up and the victim? His newly bought limited edition Lala dress.  
_

_**"Tobiiiiiii!"**__ the blonde shrieked._

-End of Chapter 2-

* * *

I'm already working on the next chapter so this weekend or next week I will update. Thanks for reading.

-bows-

-Lacrimoire


	3. Chapter 3: Save Me

**Author:** Lacrimoire

**Genre:** Humor, Romance, Drama and stuffs..

**Title:**The Escape

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. All I have is my delusions of bishies and some random ideas.

**A/N : Chapter 3 is here. Yay~ I had trouble writing this one since this file was corrupted twice. Stupid computer. Anyway this author here wishes you a nice day. **

**Notes:**

"Sakura" - conversation

_Sakura - flashbacks_

**Sakura - screaming**

_'Sakura' - inner thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Deidara watched as Sakura's face twisted in different ways. From being shock it suddenly changed to an appalled expression and now to an ominous one.

_'She's is easy to read. Her face says it all.'_ He could sense the depressing atmosphere coming out of the girl's body. _'She's so animated.'_

Life is hard while death is easy. She could just run away now and jump off from Tokyo's tallest building and end her misery. She's too ashamed of herself at the moment. If she'll get through this situation peacefully she promises never EVER to get drunk again. Maybe if she's lucky she'll wake up on her bed as if everything that happened last night is just a nightmare.

"Can I ask you a question, Deidara-san?"

Deidara nods crossing his legs to be comfortable on his princess chair. To be frank, he was mad last night. She really was bothersome. He thinks he aged a few years because of what happened.

_'Ah, this reminds me to tell Tobi to buy an anti-aging cream later.' _

But seeing her cry herself to sleep while muttering 'Mom' over and over again, made him change his mind. The way she called to her with yearning is kind of familiar. It struck his heartstring.

Deidara doesn't really hate women, he only dislikes them. There's a difference right? He dislikes most of them, due to some incidents in his childhood but he doesn't really dislike all of them. There are few who he really likes and since this certain girl doesn't get on his nerves. He then nods.

"Do you know whether I'm dead or dreaming?" Sakura asked in an anxious tone.

The blonde woman stared back at her as if she just said something funny.

_ 'What? After last night that's the thing she comes up with?'_She's amazing in a peculiar way. He cleared his throat, "Are you really asking me that?"

Sakura just stared at him making sure her determination is shown.

He'll take that as a yes then. No matter how ridiculous the question was, he'll have to answer that. "Then please don't be mad since you wanted an answer. The way I see it, you're not dead or dreaming. It's more like you're still drunk or just … out of it."

Sakura flops on the bed. _'Ah. I messed up big time!'_ Well, it's not that bad than last time. She didn't beat up someone like he did with the guy named Sasori. With her head still buried on the pillow she muttered an apology.

"What? I can't hear you."

"I'm really sorry Deidara-san. I had a rough day yesterday; I didn't mean to cause trouble or anything." Sakura is not good at apologizing but when she's at fault she'll take responsibility.

"What's your name?" She let this girl sleep in his "ohsopretty" room so it's just normal to ask her name. Sakura stared at him wearing a worried expression on her face. "Don't worry I won't file a complaint or anything so relax. I just want to know your name." With that the girl's face softens.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." She replied.

Deidara look unconvinced so she showed the woman her identification card to guarantee her she's not lying. A gentle smile laced Deidara's face, much to Sakura's confusion.

" I like your name. You share the same name with the famous yet mysterious voice actress Sakura. Just Sakura since her last name is unknown. Are you familiar with her?"

Sakura almost choked when Deidara asked her that. She smiled to mask the uneasiness on her face. "Are you referring to Sakura, the voice behind Airi of the anime Guilty Pleasure and also of Haruko from the Icha Icha Tactics?"

Confused why she reacted that way? How couldn't she? After all, she was THAT Sakura. That's her part time job. She's a medical student at day and on Wednesdays and weekends she's working as a voice actress under the JK Animation. JK stands for the initial of his two bosses, Jiraiya-sensei and Kakashi-sensei. They always insist on calling themselves sensei, probably because that's their thing.

While she was in high school her Math teacher Kakashi-sensei offered her a job. She started as a voice actress of some cartoon then after a few months she became a DJ of a popular radio station when she got to college Kakashi-sensei offered her a job she can't reject. After all, her salary would be yen with 4 zeros. Medical course can be very expensive so she took the offer with arms wide open to the condition that her identity will be confidential.

Every time she has a project, she has to sneak in the company. The first month was awkward but she did great as time goes by. Her name became a hit and a lot of people want to reveal her identity but so far, no one succeeded yet.

Ah, the thing she'll do for money.

Back to Deidara, he seems really interested. "Oh my! You know her? Wait. It's a hentai, how come you know that? You naughty girl, you're watching those stuffs when you're still underage." Deidara snickered.

Yep. That's the reason why she kept her identity a secret. It's a HENTAI anime so imagine her reaction when Naruto and Sasuke had a conversation about how the voice of Haruko kept them awake and entertained for countless nights.

_'I wonder if they'll still think its erotic when they know it's me. And what is she implying?'_

"I'm already nineteen Deidara-san." She replied. '_I know I'm short alright, she doesn't have to say the obvious.'_ Sakura is pouting, a habit she have when she's annoyed.

"I'm twenty. Eh? But you're too short to be nineteen." Deidara gave a hearty life while raising his palm to estimate Sakura's height.

"Anyway, are you a fan of her?" Deidara's eyes are sparkling. She can even see sparkles and flowers popping behind Deidara. "I don't know what she looks like but I'm a big fan of her. I have all the dvd copy of Guilty Pleasure and Icha Icha." Deidara squealed while showing Sakura all his treasured collection.

_'Nice to meet you, my fan.'_ Sakura chuckled inwardly.

"I went to the building Sakura is working; been following her months but I never saw her. I even tried bribing some employees there but still nothing.." Deidara looks dejected.

_'Following my butt, more like stalking.'_

A grin spread on Sakura's lips. She now knows how to get through this situation without having to pay for any damage costs and to appease the blonde woman. She's not being sly alright? Well, maybe a bit. Sometimes, when the situation is tough you have to work with what you have. Sakura never thought a day will come when she'll be happy to be Sakura, the voice actress.

**Mission:** Get on Deidara's good side.

"What a coincidence! I'm a fan of her too. I actually met her once."

_'Hah! I'm a fan of myself? Talk about being a narcissist.'_

With a swift move, Deidara is already in front of Sakura with her eyes wider than a full moon. She sat next to Sakura on his bed. Deidara's lady-like pose is gone. She's smiling so brightly.

_'Tch. Too dazzling.'_ She understands her feeling since it's the face Sakura wears whenever she's playing BL games. She finally got Deidara's full attention.

_ 'Gotcha.' _

Fanning herself as if she's hyperventilating Deidara yelled. "Why? How? Where? Are you serious? You're not joking right? Oh my gawd!" Deidara is beyond happy.

It's not every day you'll meet a person who shares the same interest and she met her too! She's so lucky today. Taking care of Sakura Haruno is all worth it.

Deidara is not just an ordinary fan. For almost 3 years he's been keeping track of Sakura's career. Sakura, the voice actress is after all Deidara's hero.

On that chilly November three years ago, Sakura saved him.

* * *

_Everyone is wearing black._

_You can sense the sorrow in the air. A guy with a blonde hair stick out like a sore thumb in the crowd of people, he's the only person wearing white after all. Today, a very precious person died. Deidara is in pain, so much pain that he can't even cry._

_"It's your fault!" an elderly woman screamed when she saw him. _

_"You killed her! My poor daughter! It's your fault! You should die too!" she slapped Deidara hard. Some people hold the hysterical woman down. She's still spouting hurtful words. A blonde man is kneeling down the floor, eyes devoid of life. He just lost the love of his life after all._

_"Murderer! Selfish brat! You dare to show your face after what you've done? Give me back my daughter! Give me my Chihaya back!"The elderly woman is crying her heart out. In her voice is a deep sorrow. No parents should bury their child. _

_A person who lost his parents is an orphan. A person who lost the love of their life became a widow, but what do you call a parent who lost their child? _

_Nothing. Why?_

_ Nothing hurts more than losing a child. A life from you. Nurtured and loved for how many years. Having your child die ahead of you is the most painful death. It's like a part of your soul disappeared. Deidara understands the sorrow of his grandmother._

_ 'More. Please_ _say cruel_ _words more. If it'll make you feel better, I don't mind.' Deidara stared at the picture of a smiling woman. 'Mom. It's my birthday today.' He fell down on his knees while gripping his chest. He needs to let it out or his heart won't take it._

_ It hurts. _

_It really hurts. 'Mom, I can't see you anymore right?'_

* * *

_Deidara's mother is a busy woman. Her husband is a businessman so as his wife she wants to help him as much as she can. They're living in New York now, far from Japan, far from her son._

_Its two Christmas ago the last time she saw her son. They are exchanging emails and letters but the past few days, Deidara hasn't replied to her messages. She's worried if her son is angry. He's on the rebellious stage after all._

_A blonde man with blue eyes hugged her from behind. _

_"What's bothering you?" She smiled when her brown eyes meet his blue wondered if Deidara will look like his father when he an adult. Deidara is a spitting image of his father. She just hope he won't be breaking hearts in the future. She smiled but her smile faded._

_"It's our son." She sighed._

_"What's wrong with Deidara? Finally found a girlfriend?" Chihara poked her husband's tummy then glares a bit. _

_"Not that. He stopped talking to me since the last two days. He's angry I guess. Should I return to Japan for a while?" _

_"I'm sure he'll be fine. Teenagers are like that. I was like that too. Just give him time. I need you here too." He kissed her forehead and gave her an encouraging smile. She's still worried though._

_That night, she called Deidara._

_After a few rings and he finally answered._

_"What? Its 3 a.m here Mom." His voice is croaky since he was asleep when his phone rang._

_"How are you? Mom is worried; you're not answering my emails and letters. Are you okay?" silence is the only reply she got. After a few seconds Deidara spoke._

_"Mom. Do you know what tomorrow is?" _

_'Tomorrow?' "Eh? What's with tomorrow? Parent's meeting? School activities?" she heard a long sigh before her son spoke again._

_"It's my birthday."_

_How could she forget something so important! Was she so busy that she even forgot her son's birthday? "Oh my?! I forgot about that! Anything you want as a present?"_

_"Present? Is that all? You know what Mom? I don't need your money or those fancy presents. I need a mother. You missed what, five birthdays? You even forgot my birthday? Wow. I never thought a day will come I'll say this but right now? I really hate you." The line went dead then._

_Chihara was too shock. _

_All this time, his son is feeling that way. She called her assistant to book a flight to Tokyo that night. She wants to see her son so much that she's crying all the way to the airport. She didn't even have the time to say goodbye to her husband. Deidara is her priority._

_She opened the locketfrom her necklace and kissed the grinning child on the picture. From now on, she'll stay at Deidara's side. She'll make up to those time she wasn't there. They could go camping; she would cook his favorite pancakes like old days. She'll even go shopping with him. That's it. She should've done this long ago. Everything will be okay._

_'Wait for me, son.'_

_But that day didn't come. Her plane crashed._

* * *

_After the funeral, Deidara is standing on top of a tall building. He regretted what he said. It's painful that they part ways with a heavy heart. If only he could turn back time. He'll trade anything he have just to see her Mom's smiling face again._

_'I just want to see you Mom. I just miss you so much. If I knew this would happen, I'll bear with it. It's should've been okay if I can't see you for a few month or years but not seeing you again, I don't want that.' Was he too selfish? It was the first time he acted like that. Being selfish is bad but does his Mom really has to die to teach him that lesson? The gods are cruel._

_He doesn't want to die but living with such guilt is too much._

_'Save me. Someone, anyone please … help me.'_

_He remembered a radio station that comforts people. The DJ is a rising voice actress named Sakura. He listens to that whenever he's feeling down. People call her to share their troubles and she's quite good at helping people. _

_'Maybe it won't hurt to call her. She's on air now.'_

_He typed the number of the said Sakura._

_After about three rings an angelic voice answered the call. His conversation with her will be aired._

_"Hello. This is Sakura and you've reached "Sakura's Haven", whatever is bothering you this DJ here will do her best to help you. What's your name and tell me what's bothering you?" He doesn't mind dying if this is the last voice he'll hear._

_"You can call me Dei and I-I want to disappear." Deidara can feel his chest tighten but he still can't cry. His voice almost broke when he said that._

_There was a long silence._

_"Dei. Please tell me what's wrong."_

_He told her all that's in his heart. The phonecall, his birthday, the plane crash, what happened at the funeral and his regrets. "That is my sin, the sin I am atoning for."_

_"Dei, I'm sure your Mom doesn't want you to be sad. She'll forgive yo-"_

_"What do you know? I don't need anyone to forgive me! Just let me disappear!"The tears he's been holding in starts to fall on the dirty ground._

_ No one can really save him._

_Suddenly the voice on the other line screamed at him, "You can't do that! By perishing you won't bring your mother back! All it will do is to cause more sadness. It's not a sin Dei, a son longing for his mother is never a sin." Deidara heard a sniff and a sob. _

_'Is she crying?'_

_"If you disappear, even those you think blames you will be filled with sadness. Like that, do you think that will atone for your sins?"_

_" Live." _

_That one word is full of hope and emotion that Deidara cried shamelessly. He cried like a child, no. The child inside him who was lonely and hurt finally broke down. His tears are washing away his guilt and what remains is hope and the will to live._

_Deidara didn't know how long the conversation was but one thing is for sure. She just saved his soul._

* * *

"Deidara-san?" Sakura is waving her hand on Deidara face. "What's wrong?"

Deidara blinked. "Ah! Nothing." He smiled. "Speaking of Sakura, I beg you! If you're really telling the truth letme meet her." Sakura gulped when he saw the determination on his face.

_'What? Is he a hardcore fan?Should I be happy?'_

"She's a very busy person Deidara-san, but I'll do something about that."

Deidara hugged her so tight that she could feel her bone crack. _'Ow. She sure is strong, for a girl.'_

"You and I are kindred-spirits. We're friends now right? Yes? Good. Let's forget about the not-so-nice first meeting. I'm sure we'll get along just fine. " Deidara is squishing Sakura's face when the sound of a buzzer interrupts them.

"Eh? Who could that be this early?"

Deidara flips his hair then reapplies his lipgloss he then proceeds to meet whoever is outside. Sakura tilts her head to see who Deidara's visitor is.

Jet-black eyes meet her emerald eyes.

"Itachi?"

* * *

**End of chapter 3**

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I'll be updating the next weekend. Thank you for the reviews too. Some clarifications, Sakura doesn't know Deidara is a man yet. If you're wondering my Deidara didn't notice Sakura's voice it's because most of the voice actress can manipulate their voices like how they can make it sound cute, masculine and stuffs. Sakura also didn't recognize Deidara since they only have one phonecall and that was 3 years ago so yeah. Have a nice day everyone.**


End file.
